Bonds of the Heart
by ArcsageSaleth
Summary: Set in a time of Keyblade Masters against the forces of Darkness, join 4 Apprentice Keyblade Wielders in their attempt to fight back against the Darkness and learn more about the very making of the hearts inside us all. (This is my first attempt at writing a KH Fanfic so please forgive me for how horrible it will probably be, but please review so I know how to continue.)
1. Chapter 1: The Keyblade's New Chosen

_**A/N: This is going to be a little different then what I expect most KH Fanfics are. I am not going to be using A LOT of the canon material for KH, for this is a huge AU (Alternate Universe) story. I am using the worlds true to only KH (Such as Traverse Town, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden etc.), The Final Fantasy characters. and most of Organization XIII. So if you've come here expecting different takes on the Disney aspect of Kingdom Hearts, I am sorry, but I am not using the Disney of KH. I will make sure to mention though that it is NOT because I hate Disney or something, I was making this for a Role Play me and my friends were doing and we wanted to be able to be as original as we could. also the usual blah blah I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's canon characters or worlds, I am simply putting my characters in a setting. Without further ado, **_

**Introduction:**

This world we live in is not all that it seems. In fact this is not even all there is. There are many worlds, many lands, and many cultures. Each one is vastly different, as they know nothing of each other. They are still connected though, through the Lanes Between. There is a great darkness that lurks inside each world though, that is left unchecked, would destroy everything it touched. This is where they come in.  
They are the chosen warriors of the Keyblade. The Keyblade is the only weapon that is able to combat this darkness. In a sense, the Keyblade wielders are the guardians of the realm. However, each world needs its own personal protector. That is where the Keyblade Masters come in. Each one is assigned a world as his charge. Their duty, when not defending their world, is to train their pupils to one day become Masters themselves. As light and darkness are in constant conflict, so too are the Keyblade Masters and their students. But, as one may guess...all this world needs is a push to break the delicate balance that has remained to this day...

**Chapter 1: The Keyblade's New Chosen:**

The Keyblade Master named Zant was doing his usual rounds around the world he was charged to defend, Twilight Town. Zant was a man at about 6 feet tall with short, slicked back black hair and green eyes. He liked to wear a white overcoat accompained by a black undershirt and dark gray pants. He normally would make his rounds of the town about 3 times before heading back to the mansion he had made as his home. However, today was looking to be a little more interesting as he had noticed a rogue group of Heartless heading towards the Sandlot. However, the last thing he expected to see was a boy standing to fight the Heartless by himself.

Minutes eariler the boy named Lucius was hanging out with his friends. Lucius was a well built 17 year old with pulled back white hair. He had green eyes as well, and his outfit consisted of a plain brown skin tight T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a silver chain necklace with a X in the middle. "Alright guys, what should we go do next?" Lucius asked casualy to his friends. one of his friends piped up with "Well we could go take a vacation to the beach. I mean I hear it's gonna be nice today and tomorrow." Lucius thought for a moment. He hadn't been to the beach in a while so it might be a good idea.

As he was about to say yes to it, everyone gasped and Lucius turned to see some shadows appear from the ground. "Heartless!" His friends exclaimed and ran off. Lucius stayed though, he was sick and tired of running from these things. "You want a fight? Come and get it!" Lucius charged.

_** A/N: I would recommend during fights (or in general) you play some music in the background, it makes it much more entertaining and can get you invested in the story**_

Lucius pulled out the bat he used in the annual Struggle Tournaments and charged the creatures. He attempted to smack at them but they kept sinking into the ground and coming out behind him to attack. One of them actually managed to claw him in his left shoulder deep enough to most likely leave a scar. Lucius jumped back and tried to get his bearings. He was dealing with about 5 enemies, and they were much too fast for him to deal with.

He decided to try to predict where they'd come up but he any hit he made seemed to have little effect. Eventually he fell to his knees in pain. "Damn" he thought. He started to wonder what would happen to his friends if he died here. They were counting on him, and he failed them. He waited for death to come but it never came. He saw an older man jump down from a roof infront of him carrying a weapon he recognized as a Keyblade. The Keyblade seemed to be a mixture of white and black. _**(Picture Oblivion in your mind but the bottom being black and as the hilt becomes the blade it turns to be white.)**_

"Who are you, old man?" The man seemed to smirk at him. "I am known as Zant, and if you want to live this day allow me to take care of these monsters." Before Lucius could protest, Zant made quick work of the Heartless. Afterward Zant approached him. "Tell me boy, why did you take on those Heartless by yourself?" Lucius stood straight up. "I was trying to protect my friends...but I obviously wasn't strong enough." Zant smiled at this. He could tell this boy had a great heart. He had been looking for another apprentice for a while, so he figured he might as well ask. "Do you wish to grow stronger then? Do you wish to have the power to fight against the Darkness?" Lucius looked dead in his face and said rather stoicly, "Of course! But...what are you trying to say?"

Zant flipped his Keyblade and handed it torwards Lucius. "I can give you and train you in this power. Take this Keyblade, and if it deems you worthy, I will make you my apprentice. I am Master Zant. What is your name?" Lucius reached out for the Keyblade. "Lucius..." He grabbed hold of the Keyblade and he held it in his hand. It seemed to transform in his hand. It turned into the Kingdom Key. Zant was glad that he had made the right choice. "Well then...I suppose you should follow me."

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this and please review/fav and whatever. This is my first attempt at doing this so I want to know areas im doing well and areas im lacking in. So please, for the love of whatever, tell me what you thought. Anyway, see you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Master's Apprentice

**Chapter 2:The Master's Apprentice:**

The sunlight of the beginning day was starting to shine through the windows of the Twilight Mansion, and Artina was just starting to roll out of bed. Artina is a woman of 19 years standing at about 5' 2'' with long blue hair, and deep green eyes. She is wearing black leggings, a white waist coat, and a dark green shirt. She has been training under Master Zant in the use of a Keyblade for about a year and a half now. _**(A/N: Forgive me for the long character introductions, but since a lot of the characters are OCs I need to describe them)**_

She always loves to get up just as the sun was rising over the mountains as it gave the town a bright glow that made it look magnificant. "It's no wonder they call this place "Twilight Town", there's really no better time to look out then twilight hours..." Artina trailed off her thoughts as she remembered Zant wanted to speak with her as soon as she got up. She rushed down the stairs to the library that had become her master's personal study. After knocking on the door, she was greeted by her master's gruff voice, "Come in."

"Ah, Artina. I should've known you'd be up soon." Zant said with a smile. "Well of course, you said you needed to see me." Artina replied. She was extremely curious as to what her master had to tell her as he usually did not ask her to see him so early. "Well Artina, while I was doing my rounds yesterday, I found a young boy trying to fight a group of Heartless on his own. I have decided to take this boy on as a second apprentice." Artina was shocked. Her master had been been avoiding taking on even one appentice for most of his tenure of being a Keyblade Master until she came along. "That's great! So when will I get to met him?" "Soon, he should be arriving shortly," Zant replied.

"Since he's new, I am going to trust you to show him the basics today." Artina looked at him quizically. "Why me Master? I have only been training for a short while and it's not really my place to-" She was cut off by Zant responding simply, "Artina, you are the best student I could ask for, but if you want to be able to become a Keyblade Master, you must not only learn, but be able to teach." She just smiled and nodded. He won this round.

Later, Lucius was waiting outside the Mansion impatiently. He had been told to come here at this specific time, and he had already knocked twice with no answer. Right when he was about to storm off however, Artina opened the door. "Hm? You're not the old man I talked to yesterday." Artina sighed. "No, I'm gonna be your your training partner, call me Artina." Lucius had heard that name around town before. "Wait, so you're that chick all the guys in town keep talking about? Well I guess you are kinda cute." Artina blushed slightly at that. "Uh, thank you...I didn't know I was so popular around town..."

"Anyway, please follow me." Lucius nodded and followed Artina through the mansion. "Whoa, you live in a mansion? Beats my shitty apartment." Artina gave him a tour of the place as they walked through. "And over there are the rooms. Second door on the left is off-limits." Lucius, confused, asked why. She laughed a little at that. "It's my room, duh." Lucius slapped himself for not realizing that beforehand.

Eventually they made it out back where a nice training area had been set up. "Master Zant wanted me to test your abilities before you begin your training. We're to have a sparing match." Lucius was a little suprised. Considering she had been training under this guy for a while, he didn't think he stood a chance. "Why would he want you to do that? You're gonna destroy me." Artina gave a little smile. "Well we don't know that till we try, do we?" And with that, she summoned her Keyblade, Stormfall. Lucius jumped back and summoned his Keyblade, getting into a battle stance.

Lucius charged at Artina, but she simply flipped over him and shot a Blizzard spell at him. It hit and Lucius was thrown back. Artina then charged forward at him to get a combo in. Lucius however, was too fast to recover and managed to counter her attack. Artina relented her physical assault and stuck to using Magic. After a couple more Blizzard and Fire spells, Lucius was exhagusted from dodging them. "If you just use your physical strength, you're not gonna win." Artina advised. _Damn_, thought Lucius, _She's tough_. He was having a hard time just keeping up with her.

As the fight intensified, something unexpected happened. Lucius's Keyblade began to transform! The Kingdom Key gave way to a new Keyblade. The blade now resembled a long thin black pipe. The hilt had a guard resembling batwings and was prue white. The keychain that hung off of it had a strange symbol. (The Heartless symbol, however white, and no X through it) Artina gasped and was for a few seconds, caught off guard which allowed Lucius to score a combo on her.

Lucius now had a slightly dark aura around him and before he knew it, he fired a black wave of energy out of his Keyblade that smacked Artina against the wall of the mansion. Lucius came to his sense as he saw Artina slump to the ground. "Artina!" He ran over to her. "Artina, are you all right? I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Artina slowly started coming around. "It's fine Lucius. I was just caught off guard." She looked up and had a frown as she seemed to be looking behind Lucius. Lucius turned and Master Zant was standing right there. "Follow me Lucius...now."

-  
_**(A/N: Lucius is in trouble now, but why did he suddenly become much more powerful? well if you liked this chapter, favorite or review it and stay tuned for more!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Darkness

**Chapter 3: Light and Darkness:**

Lucius had been dragged to Master Zant's private study, and the old man did not look pleased. "Look, I don't know what came over me, so getting mad at me isn't gonna do anything." Zant continued to stare at his pupil, as if deciding what he should say. "It's clearly obvious what happened Lucius...you let the darkness in your heart get the better of you. Do you realize just how dangerous what you did is?! If you were a little stronger Artina would be.." He cut himself off. He knew he couldn't blame the boy, as this was his first day. "Just...remember that feeling. We are going to work on supressing that feeling." Lucius seemed confused. "But Master, is darkness really that bad, I mean the world's full of it anyway right? You just need to know how to control it." Zant seemed to get angry at those words. "Never say something like that again, Lucius. We do not, and will not, use darkness. As Keyblade Wielders our duty is to defend the light, not embrace the darkness!"

With that, Lucius was kicked out of the room. He went off to find Artina. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her. He found her in the main foyer, healing her wounds. "Artina...I'm sorry if I hurt you." Artina just gave him a smile "It's quite alright Lucius, no harm no foul. It was your first day of training. Of course it's gonna be a little bad." Lucius still had a sombre look on his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, I have a question. Would you be willing to help me get my things from my apartment?" Artina got up and replied, "Sure. Lead the way."

They headed off through Twilight Town and Lucius noticed they were getting a lot of looks, especially from people he knew. "Everyone's staring at us..." Artina said. "It's probably cause they're trying to figure out whether or not we're dating." was Lucius's blunt reply. Artina seemed angered by that. "Why would they be thinking that?" Lucius laughed a little. "You can't tell me you really didn't notice how all the guys in town treat you, right?" Artina stopped for a moment. "I thought they were just trying to be friendly."

Lucius stopped as well now and couldn't help but laugh some more. "They were trying to hit on you." Artina seemed to blush at this then hit Lucius in the shoulder when he started laughing. "Don't make fun of me! I'm not afraid to cast another Blizzard on you!" Lucius stopped and they continued along. Eventually they arrived at Lucius's Apartment. It was in an old run down section of town. "Why do you live all the way out here?" Artina asked. Lucius sighed but answered. "My mother died about eight years ago, then about two years later, my father decided to go and disappear on me." Artina seemed shocked and her face immediately turned depressed. "I'm...so sorry to hear that." Lucius shook his head. "Don't be. I have my friends, I can get by well enough. Come on, I don't have much."

Inside, Artina could tell he was right. His apartment was barely furnished and he only had the bare necessities. They went around started collecting whatever he needed. Artina stopped when she came across a necklace. Lucius saw it was the same necklace he was wearing the day before. "Oh right, I forgot that here today." He grabbed it from her hand and put it on. "Sorry, but mind if I ask what the X is for?" Lucius looked off as he started to remember. "Before my father disappeared, he gave me that necklace, and said the X represents light and darkness crossing each other. He said that I shouldn't be afraid of the dark, since there was darkness inside everyone." Artina sat there in silence for a while, and said simply, "Your father seemed like a good man." "He was, I've been keeping that as a keepsake since he left. It's the only thing I really have of him." They sat in silence for a long time.

Later they were heading back when Lucius stopped to ask Artina a question. "Artina, how do you feel about darkness?" Artina seemed confused. "That's a weird question...why do you ask?" Lucius looked off into the sky. "The old man told me that I used powers of darkness on you eariler, and that it was a terrible thing to do. Is it really that bad?" Artina thought over her response for a long time. "Well, I suppose if you don't let it make you, darkness can't really be a terrible thing, I mean everybody has some of it inside them." Lucius nodded at her response. "Well, it's getting late, we should get going."

-  
_**(A/N: We have gotten some insight into our characters revealed. I know its a slow start but bear with it, the action will be picking up soon. Next chapter we get to meet our 3rd main character so stay tuned! Please review/favorite it really helps for me to know what you think.)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Misfit

**Chapter 4: The Misfit**

_A few weeks later..._

In the world of Light's Haven **(The Dark City of The World That Never Was only now populated and you know...less...evil.) **the Master by the name of Maxwell summoned one of his students to his study.

Maxwell was a man of about 55 with long raven black hair covering one his equally black eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak with a white dress shirt underneath. Despite being an aged man, his face still retained a hint of youthfulness. _He should have arrived by now...I guess I should have figured Markus would be late._

A brunete boy with blue eyes entered his study. He was wearing a very causal tan jacket with a white shirt underneath and tan pants. **(Picture Roxas's Twilight Town attire)**

"Master, you wanted to see me?" was Markus's statement upon entering.

"You're late boy...I told you to be here 2 hours ago!" Maxwell chastised.

Markus laughed a little. "I know, I know. I just got caught up with some things."

"You would do well to treat me with some more respect, boy!"

"Look, i'm sorry Master, ok? But you can't expect me to just ignore people that need a little help on the way, right?"

Maxwell seemed to calm down a bit. "Nevertheless, there is an important matter I need to discuss with you. You are going to no longer be under my guidance starting tomorrow."

Markus was a little shocked. "Wait, what?! Then...who's gonna be training me?"

"The council has decided it would be best if you would be tutored by Master Zant from now on. I expect you will pack your things immediately."

"You can't just expect me to just be up and ready like this. And are you sure it was the council's decision and not yours?!" Markus knew his "Master" had been wanting to get rid of him for a while.

"You dare say that kind of accusation to the Head of the Council of Keyblade Masters?! Boy, if I made every decision myself you wouldn't have been here the last 6 months! Now begone! And report to Twilight Town by tomorrow." Maxwell dismissed him with a metaphorical kick out of the door.

Markus, while being angry at his master for kicking him out, was also a little glad. The past 6 months had been nothing but Maxwell yelling at him for every little thing and playing favorite with his other apprentice, Vance. He was more than willing to pack his things and head off to Twilight Town.

Besides, he wanted to know who this "Artina" he kept hearing about was. He headed off for the Mansion by the end of the day, and didn't know whether to expect a warm welcome, or to get his ears peeled for another lecture. He walked up to the front door, and knocked. After a while, Zant opened the door.

"You must be Markus...it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Same to you Master Zant, though, considering how much Maxwell seemed to hate me, you might want to count your blessings while they're still here," Markus joked.

Zant laughed at that. "We'll see I suppose. I believe now would be a good time to introduce you to your training partners. Follow me."

Markus followed Zant to the back of the mansion. Out back he saw two people sparing. As Zant walked out, Lucius and Artina stopped their match, Artina bowing to Zant and Lucius looking over with a simply "What's up old man?"

Zant frown a little at Lucius. "3 weeks, and you still call me old man? Heh, guess some things don't change with time."

Artina stopped bowing and looked over at Lucius. "Come on Lucius, you can at least call him Master, right?"

Zant waved Artina off. "Thank you Artina, but it's fine. I have an announcement to make for you two. You will have a new training partner from today onward. Meet Markus."

Markus came out infront of Zant smiling a stupid grin. "So, you're Lucius and Artina? Nice to meet ya. Name's Markus. I'm gonna be with ya guys since my old master got sick of me."

Artina frowned a little. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can assure you our Master wont dump you just because of you being a little trouble."

Markus shrugged. "It's fine. I really don't care."

Zant coughed a little to get attention back to him. "Anyway...I trust you two will be respectful to him and will treat him like another member of your family, right?"

Both apprentices did a mock bow. "Yes Master."

Zant nodded. "Good, now then. Resume your training." the old man headed back into the mansion as Artina and Lucius continued sparing.

Markus, being the "gentleman" that he is, found himself watching Artina as she fought. _Hmmm, I guess shes cute, though I wouldn't put her on a list of top 10 hottest girls I've ever seen. I guess I'll be fitting in just fine here then._

**(A/N: I know these chapters are kinda short, but I dont want to make you have to read a lot in one sitting. Anyway, Markus has joined the team, and it seems he'll be fitting in just fine :) next time, it's time for the plot to really start kicking in. Reviews=Motivation to continue.)**


	5. Chapter 5: One mystery after another

_**(A/N: Alright, now that the short introduction chapters are out of the way...on with the show!)**_

**Chapter 5: One mystery after another...**

_Later that night Artina was called to Master Zant's study..._

"What is it you needed Master?" Zant seemed to stumple around in his mind looking for the words he wanted to say.

"You know of the canyon right outside of town, correct?" were the words he finally spoke.

"Yes, I do." Artina replied. "What's wrong? You seem on edge."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. We have simply been getting some strange reports from there and the council wants me to send you to investigate." Zant said.

"What kind of reports?" Artina inquired.

Zant seemed to be searching for how much he would tell his student. "Well, we've seen what appears to be a new type of creature, much different from the Heartless."

Artina smiled a little. "So i'm your recon, then? I really don't think I should be going alone then."

Zant nodded. "I agree, hence why you'll be taking Lucius and Markus with you tomorrow. However...you can't tell them about why you're going, simply tell them it's a training mission."

Artina was slightly confused. "Why can't I tell them? If we're going together I don't see why they should be in the dark."

Zant looked glumly at his student. "I am sorry Artina, but I'm only doing as I'm told. Now, get yourself ready for your mission tomorrow, understood?"

Artina hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Yes Master, I will."

As Artina left Zant shook his head seemingly to nobody. "Please be safe, Artina..."

That morning, Lucius and Markus were sitting outside waiting on Artina. They had been told to meet her outside for a training mission. "Man, where is she...If I stand around much longer my legs will collapse!" Lucius was trying to ignore Markus's complaining, but he too was wondering what was taking her so long.

"Well we're out here so we might as well talk for a bit..tell me about youself Markus."

Markus seemed suprised. "Wait, you care about me?"

Lucius seemed confused. "Well if we're gonna be training together, we shouldn't be strangers to eachother, right?"

Markus rubbed the back of his head. "Guess you're right, not that I have much to tell. Grew up in Radiant Garden, got a Keyblade, tutored under Master Maxwell for 2 years..." Markus seemed to trail off as if he was remembering something.

"And...?" Lucius wanted to see what was bugging him so much.

Markus got his goofy smile back on his face. "And that's about it, just got sent here yesterday. Well big guy, how about you?"

Lucius recounted to Markus everything he told Artina, but before Markus could respond Artina came walking out of the house.

"Good to see you two already ready. Shall we head out then?" Artina said as she walked down towards the front gate.

"Of course, but where exactly are we heading?" Lucius asked.

"We're heading off to the canyon just outside of town, you do know where it is, right?" Artina laughed a little as she finished.

"Of course I know where it is! It's not like I _**haven't**_ lived in this town for 17 years!" Lucuius responded.

"Well you two will have to show me the way then, I haven't been in Twilight Town before." Markus piped up.

Artina smiled at Markus. "Well of course Markus," She then turned to adress them both. "We're going to be doing a simple training mission today. We're just going to go and practice eliminating Heartless. Understand?"

Lucius gave a small smirk. "You sound like the Master when you talk like that. Should I start calling you Master too?" He laughed as he finished but stopped as he felt his leg get extremely cold!

"I think you should be a little more careful, otherwise you might find yourself suddenly numb." Artina said as she walked away.

Markus put his hands behind his head in a stretching manner. "Man, that chick can be scary sometimes, huh?"

Lucius just smiled. "Yeah, but I think that's what makes her unique."

Lucius and Markus walked off to catch up with Artina, preparing for a normal day of training.

The Twilight Canyon as it was called was really nothing too special to look at. It had narrow passages and high cliff faces. Heartless activity in this area was low, but it was still prevelant, hence why the Council liked to keep an eye on the area in case of increased activity. These thoughts were the rationalization Artina was using for why they would want few people to know of a new kind of threat.

If word got out, panic could ensue, though Artina wished she knew what they were looking for. They had already traversed almost half the canyon and only run into maybe 2 groups of Heartless. The eventually came upon some boulders from a rockslide that was halting their progress.

"Guess we gotta turn around, huh?" Markus said as they came into view.

"We've barely got any training in!" Lucius complained.

While they were talking Artina was trying to formulate a plan to get past this block. She thought of a spell her master just taught her a week or so ago. "No, we'll be able to get through."

Markus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how are we going to go about doing that?"

Artina walked over to the rockslide and pointed her Keyblade at it. "Mini!" A beam of energy shot out of her Keyblade and hit the rockslide. At first nothing happened, but then the rocks began to shrink right in front of them!

"Whoa! That's a pretty niffty technique." Lucius was definately impressed.

Markus started formulating some plans in his head. "What are the drawbacks to that, there's gotta be some."

Artina turned to Markus. "Well, first off, the object you use it on has an almost invisible barrier cast around them, so it's not the best for taking down enemies. Also-"

Artina continued to ramble the specifics of the spell which Lucius was not interested in until he heard the last question Markus asked.

"Can it be used on people?" Markus innocently asked.

Lucius looked back at him. "Oh now I see, you just wanna use it on yourself to sneak around where nobody can see you!"

Markus immediately defended himself. "Hey now, I'm not like that! I was just asking."

Artina shook her head but answered anyway. "Yes it could be used on people, but that requires a lot more energy to maintain so I wouldn't recommend it."

Markus nodded. "Noted. Thank you." Markus simply walked off as he finished.

"You should not have told him that..." Lucius rolled his eyes at Artina.

"He was just asking a question Lucius. Let's go now, I need to release the spell once we're past the boulders."

They all continued along for about 5 minutes before Artina suddenly stopped.

"Something's not right here..." She said.

"What do ya mean? I don't see-" Markus was cut off as 4 strange white creatures appeared from out of nowhere.

"What are these things?" Markus said as more were coming from the cliffs.

"I don't know but they don't seem too friendly..." Lucius said as he summoned his Keyblade.

_**(A/N: Play KH2:Rowdy Rumble here for background music)**_

The three Keyblade wielders each went off to fight some of the mysterious creatures. Artina fired off a Blizzard spell into the crowed freezing a couple of them as Markus danced around them with Aero magic. Lucius dealt with his own batch by simply slashing through them.

The battle continued for quite a while before the creatures seemed to stop. "I don't like the look of this..." Artina said. Just then, a huge white creature appeared infront of them. They all braced themselves as it simply smacked them all back into a wall and ran off further into the canyon.

Lucius recovered first and gave chase, but Artina stopped him. "Wait Lucius! We don't even know how powerful that thing is!"

"Yeah, but we still gotta try to take it down!" Lucius charged off with Artina and Markus following.

Eventually they confronted the creature at the very back of the canyon. "What is with this thing? If it's looking for the award for most original dance moves, I think it succeeded." Markus said as he watched the creature do it's strange aerial manuvers.

"Doesn't matter to me. It's time to take this thing down!" Lucius said as he charged into battle.

Artina sighed at Lucius's charge but followed him all the same. Markus used Aero magic to propel himself at the creatures face and did a nice Keyblade combo on it. Meanwhile, Lucius and Artina flanked the enemy and shot a few Blizzard and Fire spells at it. Lucius threw his Keyblade in a strike raid motion and as it connected the might of all the attacks caused the creature to slump over, dazed.

However, it recovered quickly and created a shockwave causing the three Keybladers to be thrown back. Markus used his wind magic to recover himself and shoot back at the creature. He flew around the creature's upper body slashing at it wherever he could.

Lucius and Artina recovered and combined a Fire and Blizzard spell into a massive mist that covered the battlefield. With the creature temporarily blinded all three of the Keyblade Apprentices fired beams of light out of their Keyblade which struck the creature right in the chest.

It couldn't handle the combined power of the three Keyblades and finally slumped over and fadded away. The 3 Apprentices watched as the smaller creatures ran off, now that their "leader" had been defeated. Markus scanned the area. "Is it...over?"

Artina walked to where the creature disappeared. "I think so..."

"What the hell were those things?!" Lucius asked. "They definately weren't Heartless..!"

Artina looked back at Lucius unsure even herself what exactly they just fought. "We should go back and tell Master Zant."

Markus seemed suprised. "Just like that we're done? How about we go around town for a bit to calm down?"

Artina shook her head. "No Markus, we have to go back immediately."

Just as Markus was about to concede, Lucius spoke up. "Actually, Artina go on ahead, I wanted to see some of my friends really quick anyway."

Markus smiled. "That's the spirit Lucius!"

Lucius frowned at him. "I'm not doing this for you..."

Artina smiled a bit. "Alright, don't get into trouble while I'm gone, alright?"

Both of them turned towards Artina seeming a little annoyed. "Yes mother..."

_(A/N: Just what were those mysterious creatures that they fought...and why is Master Zant being secretive about this? Find out in the next chapter! Review._


	6. Chapter 6: A Chance Encounter

_**(A/N: I figured since today has been kinda slow and the last few chapters weren't a great amount of length, you should get a double update today! Please enjoy...)**_

**Chapter 6: A Chance Encounter:**

Lucius and Markus were walking around Twilight Town. The brunette was taking in the sights, while the white haired boy was talking to the occasional friend he happened upon. Lucius let out a small sigh which Markus immediately noticed.

"What's wrong there, Lucius? You still tired from our fight?" Markus said.

"No it's not that...nevermind. I'll be fine. I still can't believe you haven't been here before." Lucius replied.

"Hey, you have no room to talk either mister. I don't remember you saying you've been to Radiant Garden or anything!" Lucius smiled at Markus's reply.

"I suppose you're right about that." Lucius conceded.

They continued walking until eventually they noticed a young girl that seemed to be out of place. She had long deep blue hair tied into a long ponytail that went down to her waist and almost amber colored eyes. she was about 5'4", and wore a black tee-shirt that only covered her chest downward, accompained by blue leggings and tan shoes. She seemed to be looking around like she wasn't quite sure if she was where she was supposed to be. 

Markus apporached her first. "Hey, uh, miss? You lost or something?"

She turned to face Markus and said with an eeriely emotionless voice, "Yes...I think I am...but maybe I could be right where I should be and just don't know it..."

Lucius seemed confused by her response. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

She responsed almost instantly. "I don't know where I am, but I don't remember anything."

Markus gasped. "You have amensia? Oh great, and I wanted to ask you for your number." Markus got an elbow to the side from Lucius at that comment.

"Yes, I guess amensia is what you'd call it. I can't seem to even recall my name..." She looked off, vainly trying to remember something.

Markus walked over and patted her on the back. "Don't strain yourself trying to remember...here, how about you come with us so you can have a place to stay?"

She consided his proposal for a second before responding "I guess it can't be helped then...very well. Show where you want to take me..."

Lucius rubbed his head. "Even if this is any form of a good idea, we need something to call her."

Markus thought it over for a little bit, when suddenly a group of Heartless appeared around them! "Heartless!" Lucius summoned his Keyblade, but suddenly...the mysterious girl summoned a Keyblade of her own! She charged infront of Lucius and took out the Heartless like they were nothing!

"Well...this just got a little interesting..." was Marku's response.

**_**

_Meanwhile back at the Mansion..._

Artina had just finished giving her report to Master Zant. He seemed to take in everything with deep consideriation before he spoke.

"I see...and you are sure that you took down the giant creature?" Artina simply nodded.

"I watched it fade away after our fight ended...though the smaller ones got away. I don't really know what happened to them." Artina noticed her master seemed to frown at that.

"I see...I will have to report this to the Council, so you three will be here by yourselves. I trust you can manage without me, right?"

"Of course I can. But Master I have to ask, what were those things?"

Her master didn't look at her as he responded. "We don't know, that's why you went out to find out..." He walked out of the room after that.

Artina couldn't help but feel that Zant knew more than he was telling her. However she couldn't continue that train of thought as when she left and beheld Markus and Lucius returning she noticed the third person trailing behind them. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Lux." Markus turned to Lux and adressed her. "This is Artina, our training partner."

Lux regarded Artina with a nod. "It's a pleasure. But I must ask Markus...why did you call me Lux?"

Markus looked suprised. "Well you need a name don't you?"

"Yes, but why Lux?" She looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"Well...it's cause it was very "_**Luxy**_" to meet you!" Lucius and Artina facepalmed at this comment but Lux seemed to just nod.

"I guess that works..." was her only response.

Markus seemed suprised once again. "Wow, you're the first person to not slap me for making a bad joke. You're a keeper then I guess!"

Lucius just walked up to Artina. "We found her in town. She seems like she has amensia, but she also can use a Keyblade."

Artina was suprised. "She can use a Keyblade? Well I suppose we should introduce her to the master and see what he says. Unfortunately it will have to wait...he just left to go report to the Council about what happened in the canyon."

Markus frowned. "He's gonna be gone all day then! What're we supposed to do with Lux then?"

Lux looked at all of them. "I really don't mind where you put me. I don't want to be a hassle."

Artina shook her head. "We're not gonna just throw you out on the street. Come inside, we have a spare room you can use."

Artina took Lux inside while Markus and Lucius stayed outside for a bit. "What have we gotten ourselves into..." Lucius sighed to himself.

"We got a new friend, that's what! Come on, let's head inside and show her around!"

Lucius shook his head at Markus. "She's not a pet you know...she's a living, breathing person."

Markus looked at Lucius like he was stupid. "Well duh..."

Lucius just sighed as Markus headed inside.

_**_**_

_A couple hours later..._

Lux was watching Markus pace back and forth down the foyer. "What exactly are you doing?"

Markus looked up. "Oh, nothing. It's just a mission we went on a little while ago didn't quite feel right to me. I feel like I wasn't getting told the whole scoop."

Lux stared at him blankly. "Then why not try to find out what they aren't telling you?"

Markus shook his head. "That's the problem. The only place that has any info I don't already know is the master's private study...but there's no way I'm getting in there without anyone..notice...ing..." Markus trailed off mid sentence because an idea struck him.

"If they can't see me, they can't notice me! Why didn't I think of that till just now!?" Lux was extremely confused.

"What did you just think of?" Markus stared at her like he had been waiting for her to ask him.

"Well, I just learned a niffty little spell that can help me in just this situation." Markus smiled.

"Let me come with you." Lux's sudden comment made Markus gasp.

"You wanna come with me? What would you gain from coming with me?" Markus inquired.

"I don't remember anything about myself. Since you don't know anything that sparks my memory, maybe your master does." She said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right..." Markus replied.

Within the next 15 minutes Markus and Lux were standing in Zant's private study, having "mini"ed themselves to sneak under the door. "Well here we are."

They were standing in a minature library that was located behind Master Zant's room. Markus began immediately looking for anything that could help him in his search, while Lux did the same in a different section. They had to have gone through over 200 books before Markus finally exclaimed, "I got it!"

Lux looked at him. "What did you find?" He came down holding a book that had the same creatures he fought on the cover. "It's a research book by some guy named Melchior. It looks like the creatures I fought are called "Nobodies", whatever that means..." Markus put the book in his bag that he brought.

"You find anything Lux?" Lux just shook her head.

"Nothing rings a bell." Markus tried to think of something else.

He walked over to the bookshelf and saw a small book poking out between a couple of the old tomes that lined the old shelves. He pulled it out and almost dropped it at the title.

Lux looked over and picked up the book. "What's wrong?" She looked down at it and saw the name.

_**(A/N: Just what book did they find? Why does Lux have amensia? AND WHEN WILL THE ACTION START UP AGAIN?! So many questions...yet none of them will be answered till next time! :) I promise not every chapter will be just dialogue, but I'm not a very actiony person...do you want more action? If so I can try to limit the amount of non actiony chapters compared to the action chapters. Tell me in reviews!)**_


	7. Chapter 7: A new perspective

**Chapter 7: A new perspective**

He walked over to the bookshelf and saw a small book poking out between a couple of the old tomes that lined the old shelves. He pulled it out and almost dropped it at the title.

Lux looked over and picked up the book. "What's wrong?" She looked down at it and saw the name. "Personal Journal" was scribbled onto the book, with two faded dates one could not decipher.

"Lux I really think we should put that back...we're not looking through his personal stuff.." Markus shyly said.

Lux was undeterred. "It's the only book we haven't looked at." Markus could not deny what she said. He took a deep breath and started to read.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––

_20 years ago..._

Zant was a young Keyblade wielder under Master Maxwell along with his training partner Aurora. They had been training under Maxwell for 3 years now and Zant knew it was only a matter of time before Aurora became a Keyblade Master. She walked over to him and dumped some water on him to wake him up from a nap. "Aaagh!" was all Zant exclaimed.

Aurora laughed. "Wake up sleepy head. We have a mission we have to do today."

Zant immediately shot up. "I knew that! I was just resting my eyes." Aurora simply shook her head at him "You're incorrigible."

"And yet you still talk with me? I must be doing something right." Zant gave her one of his goofy smirks.

"Anyway, we need to go see Master Maxwell. Preferably within the next 2 hours."

Zant let out a sigh. "You act like I'm late on purpose. Let's go now then."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Markus was staring at Lux to see her reaction, but he couldn't help himself from thinking, wow, even Master Zant acted a little like me sometime long ago. Guess I do have hope after all, don't I Maxwell...

Lux looked at him. "The name Aurora...it means something to me...but I can't quite remember what." She seemed to be searching in her mind for information that didn't exist.

"We're out of time now, just put it back."

Lux gave him a curious look. "Why not keep it and look at it later?"

Markus was astonished. "Cause that's kinda important to Zant! He'll definitely notice it missing!"

Lux didn't seem to understand. "But why would something from so long ago mean so much...besides, it's our only lead to my past."

Markus had to concede there. They took the book and left the same way they came in.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

_Meanwhile...on the second story balcony of the mansion..._

Artina was looking curiously at Lucius. "Is there a reason you called me up her so suddenly?"

Lucius seemed to muddle his words over in his mind. "Artina...are you ok?"

Artina seemed confused. "Of course I'm ok...why?"

Lucius waited a full minute before responding. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt ya when we first trained together."

Artina let out a sigh. "Lucius that's in the past, I'm perfectly fine. That was your first day of training. Of course you'd let yourself go a little."

Lucius shook his head and walked to the ledge. "It's not just that Artina...when I felt the darkness come over me...I felt...happy. I felt ecstatic to launch that attack at you, and I relished in the fact I saw you smack against the wall. It was only when you weren't moving that I..."

Artina was a little shocked at first but walked over to the white haired man. "Have you told Master Zant?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'm afraid Artina...I'm afraid I'm gonna turn into a monster if I let myself go even a little again...I don't want to hurt anyone else and feel good about it."

Artina smiled at him. "You're not gonna become a monster. You're stronger than that...and I know it. I still think you should tell the Master though..."

Lucius suddenly grabbed Artina's hands. "No!...Artina please don't tell me. I want to conquer my darkness. If he finds out, I'll never be able to. Please...promise me. This'll be between just me and you."

Artina hesitated. Lucius was playing a dangerous game here, and she didn't know whether she wanted him to play it. On one hand, he could become stronger...on the other...

It took a full minute before Artina finally said, "I promise."

Lucius smiled. "Thank you Artina. I really mean that. Don't worry, I'll show you I'm better then my darkness."

As Lucius walked away Artina could only look out at the setting sun and think, I hope so Lucius...I really hope.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_In Light's Haven..._

Maxwell was pouring himself a cup of tea when Zant came in. "Master Zant! Welcome, welcome. Please sit down and join me for a cup of tea."

Zant sat down but had a grave expression on his face. "Not today, old friend. I'm here to report on Artina's mission."

Maxwell sat down and got a more serious look on his face. "Well? What are we dealing with?"

Zant began slowly. "It's as we feared. The Nobodies have started to make their move...but it seems...too coordinated...too planned."

Maxwell looked up. "You think maybe they have a puppet master? That's preposterous...and you know it. Nobodies are nothing more but a different kind of monster, just like the Heartless. Nothing more..."

Zant seemed to get a little angry. "You know full well that Melchior proved they are intelligent!"

This time, it was Maxwells turn to be angry. "Don't you dare bring up his name to me!" Maxwell calmed himself down. "Nevertheless, whatever reports my "brother" may have provided are irrelevant. His research was flawed. That's why he died."

"Would you say the same about Yuraius then?"

Maxwell scoffed. "Yuraius and Melchior are two very different people, there's a reason she's alive and he's dead..."

Zant seemed undeterred. "Yet they both worked on the same project. I think their research is something to seriously consider."

Maxwell turned his chair around to face out the window instead of Zant. "It doesn't matter what you think...as if I recall, last I checked you're not a member of the council. Am I wrong?"

Zant shook his head. "You've changed Maxwell. When I apprenticed under you, you were a man of integrity and honor. Now you're just a sad, jealous old man." Zant got up and stormed off.

Shortly after a young man with long well kept black hair and black eyes walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, Master?"

Maxwell spoke to the man without speaking. "Everything we believed was going on is indeed. That means that there is only one variable left unchecked. There will be a council meeting in the next few days to formally discuss some matters...your target will more than likely be alone...just remember to take them down the way I instructed."

The man smiled a sadistic smile. "Very well Master. It shall be done." He left.

Maxwell continued to star out the window. "Soon...soon I will get to see if Melchior's research has anything worth note. Soon...I will finally achieve what I have been waiting 20 years for..."

**_(A/N: what is Maxwell planning? What happened 20 years ago? And will Lucius be able to control his darkness? Find out next chapter! Review please :) I'll give ya a cookie.)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Into The Fire

**_(A/N: forgive me if the updating starts to lax on this story soon. It's because there is another fanfic I wish to start before finishing this. If it takes a while, I will update this just so you have something to read in the meantime...anyway, enjoy.)_**

**Chapter 8: Into the Fire**

The last thing Zant was expecting to see when he returned to his students was an extra face among them. It took a while to explain, but eventually Zant let her stay...however his thoughts were plagued with questions. What is she doing here? I though she died all that time ago... Unfortunately, he could not answer these questions so he summoned Artina and Lucius to his study so he could discuss some matters with them.

Lucius was curious. "So, old man, what did you need us for?"

Zant cleared his throat before speaking. "After delivering the report Artina gave me to the council, they have decided to hold a meeting. I am to bring you two with me as Artina is my most experienced student, and Lucius has not attended a council meeting before."

Artina smiled. "So, if they already have my report...can I "be tied up" during the meeting?"

Lucius was not happy. "Wait, you mean she gets to run around Light's Haven and I'm forced to sit in a big room with a bunch of old men?!"

Artina smiled at him. "It's not that bad, besides, you'll have to do it eventually. Better to get it out of the way now."

Lucius conceded. "Fair enough, but what about Markus and Lux?"

Zant thought for a moment. "You said she doesn't remember anything, perhaps they can go and try to discover something."

Lucius was satisfied. "Alright, when do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow. Be ready to leave." He replied.

Both of the apprentices answered immediately. "Yes Master."

Markus had been listening in and immediately ran off to Lux. "Looks like we'll be all alone tomorrow."

Lux looked at him quizzically. "Why's that?"

"Lucius and Artina are heading off with the master to Light's Haven."

Lux shot up. "Light's Haven!"

Markus was confused. "Uh yeah that's what I said."

Lux calmed down. "I don't know why I did that..."

Markus shot an idea. "Well the place must mean something to you."

Lux looked at him. "I suppose that would be a reasonable assumption. Let's go then."

Markus got up. "We can't just go there! They'd never let us just go. That place is supposed to be a secret to non Keyblade wielders."

"But I am a Keyblade wielder" Lux reasoned as she summoned her Keyblade, No Name. (A/N: the reason it wasn't named till now was cause I forgot what the owner of Lux picked for her Keyblade. How Ironic I forget the one named No Name...)

"Yeah, but we don't know whether you're a good one or a bad one."

Lux thought for a moment. "Then we hide and secretly leave with them."

Markus was confused. "And how exactly are we gonna do that?" It only took a few seconds for Markus to realize. "Wait, you don't mean.."

Lux nodded. "We'll use the Mini spell to hide in Artina's pocket. Then we'll get out when they arrive."

Markus thought for a moment. "Seems reasonable...but there is a problem."

Lux asked why. "Well, if something happens to me, you might be stuck small for a while. Cause unless I un-mini you, you'll be stuck till the spell runs out."

"Oh, well then show me how to un-mini myself."

"Alright, listen closely and follow my lead."

Lux and Markus practiced for a while before Lux got the spell down.

_The next day..._

Lucius was talking with Markus before he was set to leave. "You can handle yourself without me here, right?"

Markus seemed offended. "Of course I can."

Lucius gave him a sly look. "You? All alone with a pretty girl? Disaster waiting to happen."

Markus gave him a slight nudge in the shoulder. "Hey! I can control myself! Lux wanted to head off to the canyon to see if she would remember anything."

Lucius yawned. "Well, good luck with that. Man, I thought Artina would be up by now..."

Markus started to walk off. "Well you're the one who woke up early!"

Lucius just shook his head and continued to wait. Little did he know, Lux and Markus "mini"Ed themselves and hid in a pocket in the outfit Artina was wearing. Eventually Artina and Zant joined him in the foyer.

Zant seemed surprised. "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

Lucius seemed slightly offended. "You said get up early. Of course I'm gonna listen."

Zant laughed a little. "I suppose I did. Well, let's start to head off then."

Lucius and Artina lingered for a bit. "Well Lucius...enjoy the old men." She laughed as she finished.

Lucius gave her a mock angry face. "Yeah, while you get to enjoy the city!"

Artina did the classic move of sticking her tongue out at him for a quick second before she headed off.

Lucius smiled as he though to himself, and there's another reason I love that girl...

They each hoped onto a Keyblade glider and headed off to the Lanes Between.

_About half an hour later..._

Markus was a little annoyed as his plan hadn't gone quite as planned. Artina did not join them in the council chamber and since she was constantly moving around it would be too dangerous to leave her pocket.

Lux was the only one with anything relevant to say. "How about we read more of that diary while we wait?"

Markus thought for a moment. "Alright, guess we can. I still feel a little bad reading this though. I guess if it's to help you..."

_20 years ago..._

Maxwell was staring at his two apprentices with a smile on his face. "Aurora, Zant. I have a special mission for you two today. There have been some reports of strange Heartless activity in Radiant Garden. You two are to investigate."

Zant seemed confused. "Why is this any special?"

Maxwell smiled warmly. "Well, after this mission, Aurora will get to take the Mark of Mastery Exam."

Both of the young apprentices were shocked. Aurora in particular was flustered. "What?! I hardly think I'm ready!"

Maxwell shook his head. "I know you want to stay training with Zant, but you have to move on to bigger things. You've more than proven yourself."

Aurora looked over at Zant before turning back to her Master. "What about Zant?"

Maxwell shook his head a little. "The council doesn't think Zant has proven himself enough. Bu it's not like you'll never see him again. If I recall, you two had a child not too long ago, didn't you?"

Aurora blushed. "That was supposed to be a secret..."

Maxwell laughed a little. "Come on, you're a young couple with a child. You should feel happy."

Zant couldn't help but clam up. He had been with Aurora for almost 2 years now, and they had just had their child a month or two ago. She got her blue hair from her mother, and her green eyes from him. "Aurora, I can handle myself while you take the exam. It's not like the master won't help me when he can."

Maxwell nodded. "Indeed, I'd help him with little Artina anytime he needed."

Markus stopped right there. "Oh my god...Artina is Zant's daughter!"

Lux looked at him confused. "Hmm? Yes, I guess she is. I still can't figure out what the name Aurora means to me..."

Markus was about to yell at her, but he realized she didn't know Artina, so of course she wouldn't react weird. "Huh? Artina's stopped moving. Let's see what's going on."

Artina was staring down a man with long black hair and black eyes. "Vance...what are you doing here?"

Vance smiled at her before summoning his Keyblade, Void Gear. "Why...I'm here for you."

**_(A/N: oh boy, we've gotten a bunch of information haven't we. But what does Vance want with Artina? And what will Markus do with the new information he has uncovered. And just what the heck is up with Lux and Aurora? Maybe you'll find out next time... Review please! :) it really helps.)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Tragedy Strikes!

_**(A/N: As it seems my other fanfiction is going to take longer than anticipated, its time for some more Bonds of the Heart! Enjoy.)**_

**Chapter 9: Tragedy Strikes!**

Artina was staring down a man with long black hair and black eyes. "Vance...what are you doing here?"

Vance smiled at her before summoning his Keyblade, Void Gear. "Why...I'm here for you."

Artina summoned her own Keyblade in retaliation and they began fighting. Artina attempted to charge at him while simultaneously casting a few Blizzard spells at him, but he was too fast for her and simply seemed to teleport behind her and hit her away with a shockwave from his hand. She recovered and noticed he had the same aura Lucius had on the first day of training. _So...he has powers over Darkness too...this might be an issue._

Vance seemed to create multiple copies of himself and charged towards Artina. She was barely able to put a barrier up in time and she was shot back by the force of the attack. "Just give up Artina. You're no match for me." Vance was still smiling his wicked grin.

Artina hated to admit it...but he was right. She was already low on energy as the darkness attack re-opened some of her just healed wounds. She knew she'd have to do something crazy to win, and that's what she did. She surrounded herself in ice wall then shot a Fira spell at it.

Vance couldn't see through the mist, but he had a good idea what she was attempting to do. He then slamed his hand onto the ground and caused black spires of energy to erupt from the ground all around him, hitting Artina dead on. Artina was flung back and hit a small creak nearby. She began to cough up some blood from the force of the impact.

Vance walked over towards her and raised his Keyblade. "This is the end for you...young Keyblade wielder. But don't you worry, you're gonna serve a much greater cause now!" He pointed his Keyblade at her heart and it began to glow. Slowly, but surely, the Keyblade ripped Artina's heart from her body. The glowing orb that was her heart landed softly in his hands as Artina slumped to the ground.

As Vance walked away though, as certain "mini"ed blue haired girl emerged from Artina's pocket, went full size and charged at him. Vance was caught off guard and was blasted away, still holding Artina's heart. Lux stood there looking extremely angry.

"Not again...NEVER AGAIN!" Lux screamed as she charged towards Vance again. Vance this time put up his barrier and then countered her. She was relentless though and shot a triple Thundara spell at him. As the lightning bolts struck him he dropped Artina's heart and opened a corridor of darkness behind him. "I wasn't told I'd have to deal with a crazy chick, I'm outta here!" Vance ran off like a coward through his corridor and it closed behind him.

Lux calmed down and quickly grabbed the heart. She ran over to Artina and placed it on her chest. She could already see the darkness was starting to lay claim to her body. Lux raised No Name and shot a beam of light at the heart and her. Through a lightshow of color, the heart re-entered Artina's body.

Markus finally left her pocket and un-"mini"ed. "Geez, that shock must have knocked me out...what happened?"

Lux looked at him. "She was attacked by a Keyblade wielder who attempted to steal her heart. I thwarted him, but I fear I may have been too late." Lux seemed to shed a few tears. _Why do I feel like I've seen this before...and why am I crying so much..._

Markus put his hand on Lux's shoulder. "Hey cheer up, you did the best you could."

Lux nodded. "Yeah...I did. Go get Lucius and Zant."

Markus wanted to protest, but he knew it was for the best.

**_**

The council meeting had been called to a close and Lucius was more than relieved. Listening to old men and women talk for 2 hours was hardly what he'd call an exciting day, but his master had told him that he wouldn't have to do it again for a long time.

"Master, what are we going to do now?" Lucius asked.

"Well, now we find Artina. I suppose you two could go explore the city together for a little while, and I could head back and check on Markus."

Lucius was glad for a chance to get to be alone with Artina, however his daydream was cut off because of Markus running towards them.

"What's wrong shorty, did you lose Lux?"

Markus caught his breath before he said, "Artina's been attacked! follow me!"

Both Lucius and Zant gasped and immediately followed Markus.

Lucius and Zant arrived on the scene and Lucius immediately ran towards Artina, only to be stopped by Lux summoning her Keyblade.

"Don't come near her!" Lux shouted.

"And why shouldn't I?! She's my friend more than your's!"

Lux just shook her head. "I don't trust you...Zant can come here, but not you."

Lucius was going to complain so more but Zant put his hand up to stop him.

Zant walked over to Artina and bent down to look at her. Her body was perfectly normal, however she appeared to be in a coma. "What happened Lux?"

Lux explained to Zant what happened. "I see...Markus, Lucius. I have a favor to ask of you two."

They both leaned in to hear the favor. "I need you to head off to the world called "Colonia", There you will find a Keyblade Master named Yuraius. She is a dead friend of mine and an expert in matters of this sort, I will give you a note to give to her. Make sure she gets it."

Both of them nodded. Zant wrote the note and gave it to Markus. with a nod, they left.

Zant looked over at Lux. "We need to get her a bed, come on, I know of a good place."

as Lux went down to help him pick Artina up, she asked him a question. "What happened to Aurora?"

Zant's face went grim. "Where did you hear that name from?"

"I read it somewhere. The name means something to me. I want to find out why."

Zant smiled a little. "I suppose then I should tell you...it happened a long time ago. 20 years to be exact..."

**_**

_**(A/N: Are we gonna find out why Lux knows Aurora? and is it already too late to save Artina? Find out next time! Review=Update faster!)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Truths Revealed

**_(A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient. As you may have noticed if you're following me I started a new fanfiction for the Persona series, if you've ever heard of it. You honestly don't need to know a lot about the series to understand, and I would highly recommend you check it out as well! Anyway, on with the show.)_**

_Twenty years ago..._

Zant and Aurora were standing near a deep ravine known as the Great Maw, in the world of Radiant Garden. They had been sent there on account of strange reports coming concerning the heartless activity. "We've been through here twice and haven't seen anything..." Zant complained.

Aurora looked at him and sighed. "Yes, that's true. But we can't leave unless we learn something of note. There has to be something."

"Have you ever thought maybe there's nothing? Maybe we're on a wild goose chase."

Aurora seemed to frown. "I guess you're right..."

Zant had an idea. "Here, we'll go through one last time, ok? If we don't find anything then, we go back. Fair?"

Aurora smiled. "Fair."

They continued through and they got much more than they asked for. As they were traversing the canyon they saw a man surrounded by a dark aura obscuring his face standing and...absorbing the heartless!

"You there! Stop!" Aurora shouted as she summoned her Keyblade, "No Name".

The man turned to them. "Two Keyblade wielders? How amusing...I'll be able to test my new found power." His voice was raspy, as if he had been screaming for a long time.

Zant summoned his own Keyblade. "Here he comes!"

**_(A/N: play 'Shrouding Dark Cloud' from KH 1)_**

The man summoned a Keyblade as well, however he merely stabbed it into the ground and caused a Darkside Heartless to be summoned.

Aurora and Zant charged forward but Zant was cut off by the Darkside, leaving Aurora alone to fight the mysterious enemy.

"Zant!" Aurora shouted, but he couldn't hear her. A barrier had been brought up to prevent him from reaching them without defeating the Darkside first. "Alright, let's go!"

Aurora charged at the man and he blocked her attack with ease. She used a Magnet spell to try to throw him off, but he counter with a Reflectga, causing her spell to hit her instead. She was thrown up into the air and he shot a Dark Blizzaga at her. The ice hit her and she could feel her body screaming.

Aurora fell to the ground, recovered using a Aeroga spell, then fired 3 Thundara spells at him at the same time. He created a dark portal underneath him, fell through it and reappeared behind her. He shot her away with a blast of energy which smacked her into the wall of the canyon so hard some of the rocks from above fell on her.

She had multiple scrapes across her body, blood was trickling down from her forehead which was forcing her to keep on eye closed, and she could barely stand. "How can one man be so powerful..."

Aurora could only watch as the man lifted his Keyblade and struck her in her chest, right in her heart. She felt as he used the Keyblade rip out her very heart, and she could see that orb of light float away with him as her eyes closed for the final time...

Lux couldn't help but frown after Zant finished...but there was still one thing. "Why do I feel like I already knew that..."

Zant looked curiously at her. "Well, when my friend Yuraius comes, we might get an answer..."

* * *

Markus and Lucius finally arrived in Colonia. Colonia was a world that was seemingly stuck in the steam age. Airships, trains, etc...were found throughout the city that gave the world it's name. "Where exactly are we supposed to find this 'Yuraius'?"

Markus looked around and saw what he was looking for. An airship floating above the city with the symbol of the Council of Keyblade Masters. "In there I believe."

They headed toward the ship and docked there. One of the workers told them they'd find Yuraius in her office, and that they better knock before entering.

They headed to the back of the ship and knocked on the captain's quarters. They heard a small explosion from inside, followed by a bunch of things falling down.

"Ummm..." Lucius had no answer either. Eventually they heard some more rustling around and a older woman's voice said "Please come in."

They walked in and the office seemed fairly normal, which begged the question where all the noise came from.

The woman sitting across the way had long silver hair, emerald colored eyes, and was wearing very oriental clothing. She looked at them with a very stern expression. "There had better be a good reason my research was interrupted. Speak."

Markus walked forward and gave her the note. "Master Zant sent us with this for you."

She held up the note to read it. The note read, "I fear the events that befell Aurora have happened again...also there is a matter concerning Nobodies I wish to ask you about."

She crumpled the note and rose from her desk. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

They arrived in the residential district of Light's Haven. Yuraius led them to a house where upon entering they saw Lux and Zant sitting around a table with Artina laying on the bed near them. Zant got up upon them entering. "Yuraius. It's good to see you again."

Yuraius nodded and headed straight for Artina. "This the girl?"

Zant nodded and Yuraius immediately pulled out a bunch of tools and gadgets. "I'm going to have to ask everyone but Zant to leave please."

Begrudgingly, everyone left. Yuraius turned to Zant. "That other girl is Aurora's Nobody." She stated matter-of-factly. Zant seemed concerned. "Are you certain?"

She looked at him as if he just insulted her and he relented. "Sorry, it's just..."

"I know, I know. If I saw my spouse years after she died I'd be like you as well. Now then, this girl...she's going to be fine, but I'm afraid her heart might have already created a nobody. Her heart will always carry a little taint until that nobody is taken out. I suggest you find her as soon as possible and eliminate her."

Zant looked at her gravely. "That's all well and good, but there's something else..."

Yuraius looked at him. "Who attacked her?"

Zant thought for a moment, then spoke. "I'm not entirely sure, but based on the account...it was Vance, Maxwell's apprentice. I'm going to go speak to him about this."

Yuraius shot a look at him. "That's suicide and you know it! He's obviously the one behind this!"

Zant looked at her. "You know my heart won't let me think that."

Yuraius looked down. "Then you're a bigger fool than that boy. Lucius out there."

Zant simply walked out of the building dropping a pocket watch nearby the door with Artina's name on it.

Yuraius look out the window to see him walking off with Lucius. "Damned fool..."

**_(A/N: Another chapter done, and this story is nearing its conclusion...don't worry though, the adventures of these characters won't end with this story. Review and stuff please! And also again, please check out my other story as well!)_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Seeker of Darkness

**_Chapter 11: The Seeker of Darkness_**

**_(A/N: man has it been a while! I apologize for the wait, I've just been working on my Nightmares in Nakushima story, but now it's time to go back to this one.)_**

Zant simply walked out of the building dropping a pocket watch nearby the door with Artina's name on it.

Yuraius took a look out the window to see him walking off with Lucius. "Damned fool..."

As Lucius and Zant were walking toward Maxwell's office, Lucius was trying to question his master about what they were doing. "Master, shouldn't we be going after the guy who attacked Artina?"

"There's something even more important to take care of. If I'm right about who I think attacked her, we have to pay Master Maxwell a visit."

"Who do you think attacked her?" Lucius said.

"I think it was Maxwell's Apprentice, Vance." Normally Zant wouldn't have told him, but he felt Lucius deserved to know what was going on, especially since he was about to confront a man much more powerful than himself alone.

"Wait, so you think Maxwell is behind this?"

Zant simply nodded. They arrived outside of Maxwell's office and Zant turned to Lucius. "Wait out here, don't come inside no matter what happens. If something happens, go get Artina and run as far away from here as possible."

Lucius was taken aback. "Master..."

Zant walked into the office and saw Maxwell raise his head to acknowledge him. "What can I do for you today, my friend?"

"Can the act Maxwell. Your apprentice attacked Artina, and I find it hard to believe he worked alone."

Maxwell gasped, but Zant could sense it wasn't all too genuine. "Why, I am appalled by that kind of action. I should go inform the council of this immediately." Maxwell rose from his chair but Zant stood stationary.

"What's wrong, Zant? Shouldn't you be checking on your pupil?"

Zant was unmoved. "Maxwell, what is going on here? I know you. You wouldn't let your apprentice out of your sight."

Maxwell simply sighed. "You know Zant...you always were more perceptive than I thought. How about you just leave and let me take care of this."

Zant summoned his Keyblade. "No Maxwell, you're being stopped right here, right now. I know exactly what you're after, and it will never served someone like you!"

Maxwell summoned his own Keyblade, Oblivion. "I hope you know the repercussions of attacking the head of the Keyblade Council..."

"Any repercussions will be worth not letting you continue your plan. I'd rather die a defender of light than a coward!" Zant charged.

They locked blades almost instantly. The former master and pupil were locked in combat that was so intense it was hard to keep up with. Maxwell shot a Dark Blizzaga spell at Zant, which was dodged using an Aeroga spell. Zant then fired a Magnet spell in the center of the room.

As Maxwell was pulled towards it he surrounded himself with a dark aura that fired spikes of dark energy out of it. As the spikes were pulled into the magnet, they spun around picking up speed and momentum, eventually breaking off and hitting almost everywhere a person could be standing. Zant took about 3 of these to the chest.

Zant recovered himself with a Curaga spell then threw his Keyblade in a strike raid motion. The Keyblade struck home as soon as Maxwell's aura fell and Zant was able to charge forward and get a nice combo on him. Maxwell retaliated with a Dark Firaga that hit Zant point-blank.

Zant fell down to the ground flames creeping out his coat. He threw his coat away and got up. "You're tenacious, I'll give you that much, my former pupil." Maxwell taunted.

"I learned it from the best they say." Zant shot back. "You were one of the most respected Keyblade Masters of my time. What happened to you?!"

Maxwell sighed. "I needed to grow stronger is all. How is it not simple for you to understand?"

Zant scoffed. "You still blame yourself for Aurora, don't you?"

Maxwell seemed to get angry. "Why of course I do! If I hadn't have sent you both on that mission instead of going myself..." Zant could see some of his old master in Maxwell's face but it was gone almost immediately.

"No matter. The past is the past. All that showed is the Keyblade Wielders are weak, we need to be more powerful if we want to stop the Darkness!"

"So, you became a Seeker of Darkness then? Was that the best you could do!?"

Maxwell seemed to frown. "Yes, I turned to darkness. But soon I learned of a greater power. Once I became a member of the Keyblade Council, I learned Kingdom Hearts was more than just a myth. It was real! The Keyblade Council has guarded Kingomd Hearts for centuries! Imagine how I felt, the answer was right in front of me! If we used Kingdom Hearts we would be able to defeat the darkness easily. But there was one problem."

Zant nodded, for he knew the answer. "Kingdom Hearts won't work for one with such a black heart filled with revenge."

Maxwell smiled. "Correct, and that my former pupil, is where your apprentice came in. She was the purest heart I could find! So I sent Vance to collect her heart for me...I can see he completely failed, but no matter. I have a back up plan, which doesn't include you!"

Zant was caught off guard by a Dark Firaga that was launched as Maxwell finished speaking. The spell knocked him back into a bookcase and he crumpled to the ground. "Maxwell..." Zant started to say as he coughed up blood. "You'll never win...my apprentices...no, my children...will stop you!"

Maxwell simple turned and walked through a corridor of darkness he created. Zant stopped struggling to move as. Lucius ran in. "Master!"

Zant saw Lucius and beckoned him over. "Lucius my boy...come over here."

Lucius walked over to his master, tears already forming in his eyes. "Yes..."

Zant looked him straight in the eyes, and with his voice straining, "Go to Artina...she needs your help. I've been a foolish man Lucius...I didn't want any of you to have to fight Maxwell, but it seems you have no choice now...stop him Lucius...at all...co...sts..." Zants eyes rolled back and his head fell to the ground.

Lucius couldn't help it. He started crying so hard, he could barely form words through them. "Yes Master...I will stop him!" Lucius stood up, wiped his eyes and ran off.

**_(A/N: what a chapter, am I right? Only a few chapters left now. I know it's a short story, but trust me...this is NOT the only story with this characters, so questions you may still have will eventually be answered, just be patient. Anyway, review please!)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Resolution

**_Chapter 12: Resolution_**

**_(A/N: to make up for the lack of update that last time entailed, I'm giving you an extra long chapter today! Normally this would have been divided into 2 chapters, but I'm gonna go for longer with this chapter, and the epilogue will be INCLUDED with the last chapter. So sit back, and enjoy!)_**

Zant looked him straight in the eyes, and with his voice straining, "Go to Artina...she needs your help. I've been a foolish man Lucius...I didn't want any of you to have to fight Maxwell, but it seems you have no choice now...stop him Lucius...at all...co...sts..." Zants eyes rolled back and his head fell to the ground.

Lucius couldn't help it. He started crying so hard, he could barely form words through them. "Yes Master...I will stop him!" Lucius stood up, wiped his eyes and ran off.

Lucius stopped right outside the complex that housed the events that just transpired and fell to his knees. _God damn it! Why'd he have to go and die like that!_ Lucius could feel a very familiar feeling. _No...the darkness won't overtake me...I have to protect Artina!_

Lucius charged into the house and his fear was overtaken with relief as he saw Artina standing holding something in her hand. "Lucius? Is something wrong?"

Lucius ran over and hugged her. "You're alright! When we found you..." Lucius composed himself.

Artina laughed a little. "That was so unlike you. Are you starting to like me or something?" Artina's comment made. Lucius's face go red.

"That's...huh? What's that you got there?"

Artina was confused for a second but then remembered the small pocket watch in her hand. "Oh I think it's something Master Zant left for me." She opened it up and it had a picture of a young couple that one would assume were her parents but they didn't seem to bear much resemblance. "Those are my adoptive parents."

Lucius was surprised. "You're adopted?"

Artina nodded. "They found me as a baby in Traverse Town. So I can only assume my home was lost to darkness. I never got to know my real parents, but they were good to me. They died about 2 years before Zant found me. A group of Heartless attacked them, and that was the first time I summoned a Keyblade. I ran around on my own for a while." Artina laughed a little at her memories.

"It's a little fun, because I found Master being attacked by a group of Heartless while he was wounded and helped him. It was then and there he decided to make me his apprentice."

Lucius had become so interested in Artina's history that he forgot what he came here for. "Artina we need to leave!"

Artina was a little caught off-guard. "What? Why?"

Lucius tried to explain it to her without crying. "Master Zant is dead. Maxwell killed him. He's gone off somewhere and we need to find Markus and Lux."

Artina was having a hard time processing what he just said. "Wait...Master Zant is dead?!"

Lucius just shook his head. "We don't have time. We HAVE to go, now!" Lucius grabbed Artina's hand and tried to do the same thing Maxwell did. Surprisingly enough, a corridor of darkness opened, and he ran through with Artina.

* * *

Markus and Lux were in Radiant Garden chasing the trail of Vance. From what they had been told, he ran off to the old abandoned castle complex located in the back of the city. However, as they started to head towards it a dark portal opened in front of them.

They readied their Keyblades, expecting an enemy to come out, but instead they saw their two best friends run out of the portal and smack right into them!

"Oof! Sorry Markus." Lucius said as he got up.

Markus got up and was rubbing his nose where he got hit. "Tell that to my face. Now what the heck are you guys doing coming out of one of those portals of darkness?"

Artina looked at Lucius with bewilderment. "Yeah...Lucius. How did you do that?"

Lux didn't appear amused at all. She had her Keyblade at his throat. "Give me a good reason to not want to kill you right now."

Lucius backed away a little. "I don't know how I did it, ok? Me using one portal isn't enough for you to want to kill me Lux!"

Lux turned away. "Just don't forget...I'm watching you." She walked off.

Markus felt sweat go down the back of his head. "Anyway...we tracked Artina's attacker here."

"So Vance is here?" Artina and Lucius asked almost simultaneously.

Markus was caught off-guard. "Well if you guys already know it's Vance. Yeah. He's right down at that castle."

Lucius nodded. "Then Maxwell is probably here too."

"When did Maxwell get into the equation?" Markus asked even though he wasn't really surprised by the turn of events.

"Maxwell killed the master." Artina said with a rather somber look.

That was a shock. "Wait the old man is dead!?"

Lucius nodded. "Maxwell is after Kingdom Hearts."

Lux turned when he said that. "That thing is real?"

"Yes, and not only that, but it seems like he's already close to his goal. We don't have time to go get anybody's help." Lucius stated.

Markus was not happy about this, not only were they about to fight the Head of the Keyblade Council, they were about to do it alone. "Just another day for us, right?"

Artina nodded. "We can assume Maxwell is with Vance. We'll need to get through him first before we get to Maxwell himself.

Lux immediately spoke up. "Vance is mine."

Lucius walked over towards Lux. "Why you? I have just as much right!"

Lux looked at Lucius with eyes that hid a lot of pain and suffering underneath them. "This is my fight Lucius. Go avenge your master."

They all reluctantly agreed to Lux's reasoning. With that, they headed off for what would probably be the hardest battle they had faced up to that point.

* * *

Vance was sitting at the top of a staircase near the entrance hall. His Master went to go open the Keyhole of Radiant Garden. Since their plan with Artina's heart failed, they were planning on letting some worlds fall to darkness so they could find pure hearts. He saw the rag tag group enter long before they saw him. "Greetings, I'm so glad you could join us today!"

Artina was the first to respond. "What you and your Master have planned isn't gonna happen! We're here to stop you!"

Vance laughed a little as he dropped down to the floor summoning his Keyblade. "Oh really? I've already beaten you Artina, and I think you're the strongest one here."

That's when Lux stepped forward. "I believe you forgot who made you run." She summoned her Keyblade. "And this time...there's no where to run."

He laughed a little. "I guess we're one in the same, aren't we Lux?"

"What do you mean? I'm nothing like you!" Lux said.

"You don't know how wrong you are Lux. I guess let's get things started then!"

As they charged at each other Lucius and Artina snuck around and up the stairs. Though Markus followed them, he couldn't leave Lux alone. He stayed at the top of the stairs to watch the battle.

"Markus, let's go!" Artina called to him.

"You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!" He called back.

Despite their reservations, the two went on ahead. Below, the fighting continued.

Vance had created multiple copies of himself and was trying to overwhelm Lux. She however, cast a reflect spell on herself at the last second in combination with a barrier. For the moment she was untouchable, and that was all she needed. She set up a Thundaga spell which hit her own reflective barrier, causing it to disperse off to hit all the Vance clones.

Vance dodged the one that went for him, but his clones were destroyed. In this second he saw Lux charged at him and swipe at him with her Keyblade. He managed to dodge, and sent a Dark Firaga spell at her. It hit her full on, but not before she sent a weak Blizzaga spell at him. He froze for only a second, but she used that second to recover herself and charge back into a weapon lock.

Both sides could tell they were evenly matched, but it didn't matter to Lux. She had a plan, and despite what was going to happen, all that mattered to her was everyone be safe.

When Zant spoke of his past with Aurora, she came to realize why Aurora was so familiar. It was her. She didn't know what happened to herself, but she was still Aurora. And she realized the feelings she had for Markus were similar to the feelings she had for Zant. This difference between her old self and new self was driving her insane on the inside, and she couldn't figure out which side to choose. Maybe it was dismay over that, over grief over Zant's death that compelled her to do it. She couldn't decide which, but it didn't matter. She made up her mind.

She combined a Blizzaga spell with a Gravija spell. She and Vance were pulled together, as the ice overtook them. Vance cursed and raged, while Lux calmly accepted her death. She had died once, what harm would dying again cause? The ice overtook both of their bodies and they were both frozen in a horrific display of awe and dread. She saw Markus's face. He had always cared about her, and she loved him for it.

"Lux! No!" Markus screamed as he saw the ice prison close. "No! You can't do this!" He saw her eye close as the last bit of ice covered them and he ran towards it. He kept screaming and trying to break it with his Keyblade, but he knew it was no use. He broke down and cried. "God damn it, Lux. The one chick I could actually say I loved...and you do this." He punched the ground and continued to cry...

_**(A/N: pretty sweet, huh? Lux has sacrificed herself to stop Vance, but Maxwell is still the big threat. Will Markus be able to help Artina and Lucius? Will Lucius let the darkness overtake him? Tune in next time for the GRAND FINALE of Bonds of the Heart. I know it's short, but this is gonna be a 3 part series, so don't worry. Next chapter won't be the last time you see these people. Have a great day everyone! )**_


	13. Chapter 13: Bonds of the Heart

**_Chapter 13: Bonds of the Heart_**

**_(A/N: I believe its time to finish this story! Here is the final chapter and epilogue. Enjoy. The next story I'm gonna work on is one for Fire Emblem, and then the next time I'm back with Kingdom Hearts will be with Bonds of the Heart part 2!)_**

Artina and Lucius finally found Maxwell at the back of the structure. He was standing in front of a heart shaped door. He turned as they entered. "Ah, so the apprentices have come to try to avenge their master. Artina, you needn't fight me, it is inevitable I will reach my goal, it would be simply better if you helped me."

"And flood the world with darkness? No thanks! I'd rather die than help you!" Artina shouted back.

Lucius added in as well. "You've let your heart be consumed by darkness Maxwell! We're going to stop you." He summoned his Keyblade. He was closely followed by Artina.

Maxwell sighed. "Boy...you have a touch of darkness, but with so little control over your own, do you really think you can beat me?"

Artina looked at Lucius. "Let's fight him together."

Lucius didn't turn towards Artina. "I'm sorry Artina."

Artina was confused but then Lucius smacked her away into a wall and created a dark cage around her.

"Lucius, what are you doing?!"

Lucius turned towards Maxwell, Keyblade in hand. "I need to fight alone." Dark enery started to surge around Lucius and Maxwell. Maxwell summoned his Keyblade.

"So boy, you want to fight darkness with darkness?"

Lucius charged towards Maxwell. Maxwell teleported behind Lucius, but was blocked due to the white haired boy's reflexes. Lucius fired a Dark Fira spell at him, which Maxwell reflected with a simple Reflect. The spell hit Lucius and Maxwell took this opportunity to charged forward and smack Lucius into the wall with his Keyblade. Lucius recovered and used a dark corridor to try to get behind the old man. He was stopped by a dark spike going through his chest. "Gah!" was all he could say as he exited him and he fell to the ground.

Maxwell went in to finish him off. Artina yelled. Lucius heard the scream and recovered right back up, with the dark aura around him even more profound. "You're going down!" He shouted as he fired blasts of dark energy at Maxwell. A few of them hit and Maxwell only managed to block a couple. Lucius charged in and went in to try to finish the old man, but Maxwell had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Maxwell cast Stop and took the opportunity to slash at Lucius multiple times. Blood went everywhere. Lucius fell to the ground. The dark cage around Artina fell away and she ran over to him. Maxwell simple walked back towards the door.

"Pitiful boy. Lost to darkness and no power to control it." Was what he said.

Artina was about to cry, but she was also angry. This man she was looking at caused her so much pain. He killed Zant, judging by the scream she heard from Markus, something had happened to Lux. And now Lucius was on the ground seemingly dead. She had enough. "Maxwell! Turn and face me!"

He turned seemingly amused. "You girl? And what will you do all alone?"

She stood up and shook her head. "No...I'm not alone. I may be sitting here without anyone else here but I'm never alone! They're all in my heart! The bonds we share will always be with me!" She had started glowing as she spoke. Little did she realize, a second Keyblade began materializing in her hand! It was her former Master's Keyblade...the Twilight Blade.

Maxwell seemed surprised. "T-two?! How is that even possible?!"

Artina saw the second Keyblade and stared at Maxwell. "It's because it doesn't matter how much pain and suffering you try to inflict on us...every time you knock us down...all that happens...is we get back up!" She charged at him.

He was completely overwhelmed. He could barely block her attacks, and what was worse her Blizzaga spells were starting to take effect. His hands were beginning to numb, and he could feel his body getting colder and colder. "There's no way I can lose, I am the most powerful Keyblade Master in all the worlds!"

Artina was ready to finish this. "It doesn't matter what your individual strength is, what matters is the friends you make, and the light inside your heart. As long as I have Lucius, Markus, Lux, and my Master believing in me...I can't lose!" She fired a beam of light out of each Keyblade that converged into one big beam.

Maxwell couldn't even cry out as the beam hit him. His physical form was completely engulfed, and as the beam disappeared...he too was gone. The battle was over...he had lost, and they had won. Artina collapsed as the second Keyblade disappeared.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Artina was standing before the Council of Keyblade Masters. She just got done explaining everything that happened with Maxwell. The new head of the council, Lemington, had been sitting there for quite a whole taking it all in.

"In light of the circumstances, I feel it would be unjust if we did not officially make you a Keyblade Master out of what you have done. I would also ask that you continue the training of Lucius and Markus in your master's stead."

Artina was flustered. "I...thank you, though I don't think I deserve such an honor."

Lemington shook his head. "What matters is that Vance and Maxwell were stopped. I know I shouldn't ask you take on apprentices right away, but I feel you can teach those two what they need to know to become Keyblade Masters. I know you can do it Artina."

Artina simply bowed and left the chamber. Markus and Lucius were waiting outside. "So...who's our new master?" Markus said.

Artina smiled. "Looks like it's gonna be me." Markus and Lucius were both surprised, but they were glad they wouldn't have to say goodbye to Artina.

* * *

Deep within the Great Maw of Radiant Garden, a corridor of darkness opened. A young woman with dark blue hair fell out of it. She wasn't wearing anything, so when the breeze hit her, she clutched herself trying to remain warm. An older woman with silver hair walked up to this young woman and bent down to her. "You seem a little cold...how about you come with me?" The young woman simply nodded and followed along.

**_(A/N: It's been a wild ride but it's finally over. As I said, I'll get back to this but there's other stories I must do. I strongly encourage that if you enjoyed this story you check out my other works. Thank you for your continued support, review my other stuff please, and have a great day!)_**


End file.
